Perfection
by missvolley10
Summary: A little one-shot about Arthur and Ariadne after the Inception job is over. Mostly fluff, A/A,its my first fanfic so the summary sucks!***PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WRITING OR NOT!***
1. Chapter 1

Ariadne was pretty sure that her life at the moment was as close to perfect as she was ever going to get. Currently she was cuddled up on the couch with Arthur watching her favorite movie, Anastasia. Well it was more like she was watching and he was trying his hardest to distract her by placing little kisses all along her jaw. She couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend's antics; she knew he hated watching chick flixs with her even if he vehemently denied this fact.

She smiled again when at thinking of her boyfriend her mind recounted that day over six months ago that had led to all of this.

XXXXXXXX

It had been a little over a month since the inception job. Ariadne had returned to her studies in Paris and was only around three months away from finishing. She hadn't heard from anyone since the airport and while she knew it wasn't anything personal, it still hurt a little that not even Arthur had contacted her. STOP she mentally chastised herself, he doesn't think of you like that. Even as her mind tried to convince her of this it played back her fondest memory of the controlled point man in his tidy three pieced suit.

She was sitting next to Arthur in the lobby of a beautiful hotel lobby in the second layer of the inception job. Cobb was in the bar playing the Mr. Charles bit with Robert Fischer, while Eames and Saito tried to look casual walking around the lobby. Out of nowhere the projections seemed to look at Arthur and Ariadne with a malicious intent. It had startled her and she turned to Arthur and asked, " What's going on? Why are they looking at us?"

" Cobs drawing attention to the strangeness of the dream making Fischer's subconscious look for the dreamer, me", he had explained quietly. And before Ariadne had a chance to respond he interjected, " Quick give me a kiss". She barely had enough time to register what he had said before his mouth was on hers. It was a brief meeting of lips and then he had pulled back. Ariadne had forced herself to look around as if she had expected it to actually distract the projections, but she knew it wouldn't.

Still she forced herself to tell him they were still looking, he had slightly smirked at that and replied, "It was worth a shot". Then he had gotten up and walked away, they hadn't had time to discuss the kiss between then and their departure at the airport.

Ariadne tried to push the memory out of her head, she refused to sit there and think about a man she could never see again. She missed him like hell but there was nothing she could do about it .So she tried her hardest to continue with her life and get over him.

She had been walking home from class listening to her I pod . She couldn't help but sing along as Three Cheers for Five Years by mayday parade came on. She absolutely loved this song; she had seen them perform it at the first concert she ever went to with her best friend. She ignored the strange looks she got as she belted out the song in the elevator of her apartment building and down the hall to her door. She didn't pause in her singing as she opened the door and entered her small apartment. She casually kicked off her shoes and hung up her coat, all the while keeping her back to her apartment. That's why the sudden feeling of hand on her shoulder caused her to spin around in panic.

Behind her standing in his always impeccably neat three piece suit with his hair gelled perfectly in place was none other than Arthur. He gave her and amused look, and that's when she realized he had just witnessed her singing and dancing like a moron. Her cheeks instantly turned bright red, this only made Arthur's grin grow. That's when it really truly hit her and she grabbed her totem out of her pocket. She set it on the table inside her door and flicked it, when it fell with a small _thud _she finally aloud herself to smile. She instantly turned and threw her arms around Arthur, a part of her reminded her this wasn't how you greeted a coworker but she didn't care. She realized that Arthur had instantly returned her hug and she internally giggled like a small child.

When they pulled apart she asked, " What are you doing here?" She had expected Arthur to answer with a simple just checking up on you but that is not even close to what she got. Instead he leaned down and placed his lips on hers; at first she couldn't figure out what was happening, but then she relaxed and kissed him back fiercely. Reaching her arm up to grab his neck and pull him down farther. After a few minutes they broke apart for air and Arthur placed his forehead on hers.

He looked into her eyes and smirked, " that's why I'm here" he replied a little breathlessly.

XXXXXXXXX

That day was over six months ago and it still made Ariadne smile. She silently sent a thanks to whatever gods were listening for sending Arthur to her that day. She didn't want to think about how different life would be if he hadn't showed up.

With that she realized she had missed a good portion of the movie while she had been off in lala land. So she finally gave into her distractions and turned to pull Arthur into a slow sweet kiss, he seemed to enjoy the change in activities. When he started leaving kisses down her neck she pulled one of her hands tenderly through his hair. " God I love you Arthur", she whispered when he hit a sensitive spot. He pulled his head up at that and looked her in the eyes before replying, " I love you too Ari. Always have always will". Then he leaned in and kissed her again, _definitely a perfect life _ she thought before kissing back with enthusiasm.


	2. Authors Note

Hey,

So this is my first fanfic ever and I'm looking for some feedback! Criticism is welcome , I want to know if I should continue writing or not so PLEASE review Also I forgot to add that I don't own Inception or any of its characters, though I wouldn't mind owning Arthur :D


End file.
